


On The Edge

by yamahoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahoes/pseuds/yamahoes
Summary: “Baby, please,” Gai whines while writhing underneath you.“Have you been a good enough boy for me to let you cum?” you ask while smirking down at your boyfriend.Gai shakes his head left to right, answering your question. No, he hasn’t been good enough to cum just yet. You’ve only ruined six of his orgasms so far, and tonight you two set a goal of eight.--You have your boyfriend Gai tied up and he's ready to finish, but not until you can give him the okay.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Kudos: 45





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, so please any kudos, comments, or criticism would be great. Thank you to all my anitwt friends for proofreading this for me!! I love you all!!
> 
> \--
> 
> I don't own Naruto

“Baby, please,” Gai whines while writhing underneath you. 

“Have you been a good enough boy for me to let you cum?” you ask while smirking down at your boyfriend. 

Gai shakes his head left to right, answering your question. No, he hasn’t been good enough to cum just yet. You’ve only ruined six of his orgasms so far, and tonight you two set a goal of eight.

Your boyfriend’s usual pristine bowl cut was plastered to his forehead. He’s on his back with his hands tied up over his head. His cock is standing straight up, leaking precum onto his toned abs, and you’re straddling his hips. You told him not to move his hands down, and knowing how obedient he is, he won’t dare bring them down. 

He’s been tied up like this for 20 mins while you’ve been casually playing with his cock. You love getting him to this point when he’s begging for you to let him cum. He’s hypersensitive, and even the gentlest squeeze is enough to make him beg. And he loves it too. He loves when you shove him onto the bed and tie his hands up, commanding him that he can’t cum without your permission. 

Even though you’ve brought him to near orgasms a handful of times, and he’s dripping precum, you know he can go for a few more rounds. 

You drag your nails down his broad chest, and bend down and suck on his nipple. His thick cock is trapped between your's and Gai's stomachs. Gai jerks his hips upwards.

“Y/N I’m so close, please, angel, let me cum. I need to cum,” Gai says between pants. 

You release his pert nipple from your mouth, saliva dripping down to his chest. You sit up, breaking contact with his throbbing dick. 

“No, you can’t cum just yet.” 

Gai thrashes his head back and forth and flexes his hips up, trying desperately to gain some friction. 

“Baby, we agreed we would hit eight tonight,” you tell Gai while brushing your thumb over his cheek. “I know you can do it, and I know how much you love a challenge.” 

Gai whimpers and takes a few deep breaths. 

“You’re right Y/N, I do love a challenge. I’ve been practicing my stamina for this youthful moment!” Gai flashes you his signature blinding smile and gives you the best thumbs up he can manage with his hands bound.  
You smirk and reach for his cock, and give it one quick firm pump while squeezing the head. Gai’s smile dissipates, and his eyes snap shut. You lightly wrap your one hand around the base of his cock. Just enough pressure, so Gai knows your hand is there, but not enough to grant him any satisfaction. He pathetically tries to pump his cock up into your hand, but you quickly pin down his hips with your other hand.

Gai stills, his labored breaths fill the room. He’s trying to control himself. Relishing in this game of control, you give his cock one firm stroke before loosely gripping his shaft again. 

“Stop Y/N, please, or else I’ll come. Please.” Gai begs. You look up and see his head is turned into his outstretched bicep. God, you love his arms, and his chest, and his muscular thighs. You can’t believe he hands his body over to you like this, but you’re so grateful that he does. 

You give Gai’s dick one more pump up, squeezing the head a bit, before letting him go completely. You watch as he throws his head back and strains to fend off his orgasm. His cock twitches against his 6-pack and leaks more pre-cum. 

You can’t believe he didn’t cum. “Fuck baby, that was so close,” you say in amazement. You shift off of Gai’s hip. Now you’re kneeling next to him. You can feel how slick you are, your closed thighs giving you a bit of friction, but not nearly enough. 

Gai doesn’t answer. His eyes are still twisted shut, and he’s heavily panting. 

“Gai, look at me,” you say while bending over, bringing your face to his. You brush your nose against his. “Gai that was seven, so you know what that means…?”

Gai’s eyes flutter open, he lazily smiles, “I can finally c--”

He cuts himself off because you’ve reached down and squeezed his cock. He grunts and strains his head forward, looking down at the surprise contact. 

“You still have to wait for my permission,” you remind him.

“Yes angel," he groans out. 

“You’re such a good boy, Gai. You’re so good to me,” you coo in his ear before you give him a feather-light kiss against his neck. 

Gai’s eyes are shut, and he moans his appreciation for your praise. You chuckle a bit, amused at how you can turn this elite shinobi into a begging, pleading mess within a few minutes. 

You turn your attention to Gai’s extremely hard cock. It’s a beautiful cock, and you’re not just thinking that because you love your boyfriend. It really is impressive. It’s slightly bigger than average, around 6.5 inches, but it’s thick. It stretches you out perfectly. You can’t believe he can conceal something so large in a green spandex jumpsuit, but somehow he does. 

“Y/N please do something. I can’t wait any longer,” Gai begs. Clearly, you’ve been ogling at his dick for too long. 

You flick your eyes up to your boyfriend, your one hand that is still loosely around his cock begins to pump it slowly. Your other hand reaches for his throat, lightly squeezing the sides of his neck. You hum at the sight of your hands around his neck. You think to yourself, ‘Gai would look cute with a little collar. Maybe something pink.’ You file that thought away for later. 

“Now baby, I thought I was in charge here. It’s very bold of you to be barking commands at me when I could suddenly stop and leave you here like this unsatisfied,” you say coolly while releasing your hand from his throbbing cock. 

Gai thrashes against the sheets. He really is at his limit. 

“Y/N, angel, please, please, please, I need you. God, I need you so bad. Please, I need to cum. I want to cum for you, Y/N. Please let me,” Gai begs. 

You rub your thighs together. Why is it so hot to hear him beg like that? You smile at his plea to cum, this is all fun and games, but it’s ultimately about pleasure, and Gai is on the cusp of it not being fun anymore. 

You grab his cock that is pressed against his stomach and rub the precum over its length. Gai closes his eyes and sighs in relief because of the contact. 

“Baby, open your eyes. I want you to watch how hard I can make you cum,” you tell Gai. His eyes flutter open.

Now kneeling upright next to his hip, you lean over and spit right on his dick giving yourself more lube. He gives a low throaty groan at the sight and bucks his hips up. 

You start pumping his cock with both hands. One hand focused on the bright red mushroom tip, and the other is twisting around his girthy shaft. 

“Y/N, I’m so close. I’m right there. Please, please can I cum? I’ve been so good. Please, I need to cum.” Gai urges. 

“Yes, baby cum for me. You’re such a good boy, please, cum for me.”

Instantly Gai’s body tenses up. His abs coil inwards, his neck strains, his hips still. Gai’s cock twitches, and ropes of white fluids shootout down your hand. You milk his orgasm, giving a few firm pumps before releasing his cock.  
Gai is slumped over to his side, thoroughly exhausted. You giggle at the sight of the strong shinobi who is unmoving, naked, hands bound, and lower abdomen covered in cum. It’s a funny sight indeed. 

Gai turns his face back to you and cocks one of his thick eyebrows up. You giggle again.

“Gai, let me clean you up. You’re a mess,” you chuckle while reaching over your boyfriend for a washcloth that you conveniently placed on the nightstand earlier.

You clean up the mess you both had a hand in making and go to finally untie Gai's hands. The once exhausted shinobi somehow flips you over and pins you down. 

“Gai!” you scream

“Now Y/N, it’s my turn to take care of you,” Gai smirks before spreading your legs and kissing his way down your body.


End file.
